


Prom Night!!!

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Possible sequel, Prom, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Shameless Smut, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: It's Prom Night at their school. Sansa and Jeyne are excited to have the best night of their lifes with their boyfriends.The Sequel to "Sweet Sixteen" set about one year after the events of the Prequel.





	Prom Night!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> For @Lalelilolu my smart and beautiful girlfriend <3

“Do you want to go to the prom night with me?”

That had been the words Sandor had spoken to her a few weeks ago.

He had asked her after their date at Hot Pie’s to celebrate their anniversary.

Sandor had asked her for a date all week after her sweet sixteenth birthday party.

On the Monday after her party all students had looked at her in strange ways, probably expecting her to be a broken little mess. Sansa hadn’t allowed that to happen. Joffrey had tried to mock her, but she had told him that it had been the best day in her life and left him behind confused.

Sandor had made her birthday perfect. Jeyne had been shocked when Sansa had told her that nobody had come and that it had been a prank from Joffrey to mock her.

Her friend had immediately come over even if she still had had the flu, but Sansa was happy that her friend had come.

Sansa’s father had made sure that Joffrey’s father knew what he had done. Robert had been furious when he had heard about this son’s whereabouts.

He had promised that Joffrey would say goodbye to his plans to travel through Europe for three months as a graduation gift.

Sansa had smiled to herself when Joffrey and Margaery had gotten into the hugest argument she had ever seen between two people. He had to tell her that they wouldn’t go to Europe, even if he had already promised her to buy her everything she wanted when they would have visited Paris.

Sansa’s first date with Sandor had been perfect. They had kept it simple. They had gone to watch a movie and later spent hours sitting on a bench enjoying the afternoon sun.

It had been this day when she had kissed Sandor for the first time. It had been perfect. Her heart had nearly bust out of her chest when Sandor’s lips had brushed against hers.

Every kiss with Joffrey had just been sloppy, but with Sandor it had been so different. When their lips had parted he had whispered that he loved her and she had whispered it back just before they had kissed again.

It had been this moment they had known she wanted him to be her boyfriend.

Shortly after she had invited him for dinner, to meet her parents and sibling properly this time.

Her parents and siblings liked Sandor. Way more than they had ever liked Joffrey. Her mother and father liked how well behaved he was and that he didn’t take her for granted. Her siblings liked him because he wasn’t looking at them from above like Joffrey had done.

Her mother had told her dinner that she had noticed the way he looked at her. When Sansa had asked what way that was her mother had smiled warmly and told her Sandor looked at her the way a man should look at his woman.

Sansa had blushed and her mother had hugged her, telling her that she was happy for her daughter.

A week later Sandor had introduced her to his mother and sister.

Sandor’s mother Elizabeth was a kind woman. She had hugged Sansa like she already knew her for ages, welcoming her warmly in their home.

She was just as tall as Sansa and had black hair just like Sandor, even if some grey was already in them.

Sandor’s sister Elynore was a sweet girl as old as Bran. It seemed she was a bookworm just like Bran. Sansa was sure they would become good friends when they get to know each other better.

Elizabeth had once told her, when Sandor was getting something from the cellar, that she was happy that her son had met Sansa.

Sansa and Sandor had tried to spent as much time as possible during school and studied together for every exam with Jeyne.

As soon as they had started to study together his grades improved and he was able to pass his classes.

Sansa was still surprised by how much Sandor knew, especially in calculus. Sansa had never been good with numbers, but Sandor was able to explain it to her in a way she understood it.

At first Sansa had thought that her time in school would turn into hell now that she had been embarrassed her birthday prank, but she didn’t care about it like she would have before.

She had Sandor and her best friend Jeyne. She didn’t need the approval or friendship of anyone else in school.

The incident at her party had proven that everybody at school was shallow and greedy for the attention of the rich people like Joffrey or Harry.

She preferred to have her family and two or three people she could trust.

And she trusted Sandor with everything. They both liked to cuddle and kissed all the time they were at each other’s place.

Jeyne had once asked her if she had already been more intimate with Sandor, but they hadn’t slept with each other yet.

Sandor and her had agreed that their first time together should not be rushed, since it would be the first time for both of them.

But it wasn’t like they _hadn’t_ done some things already. Sandor certainly knew how to use his tongue.

“Jeyne are you done soon?” Sansa asked her friend who was currently in the bathroom getting ready for prom.

Since Jeyne hadn’t had a plus one for the prom night Sandor had introduced her to one of his friends and they had fallen in love right away.

Podrick was a nice guy and it was sweet how he always started to stammer when Jeyne was around.

Sandor had met Podrick when he had tried to get into the rugby team Sandor was playing for.

“Just need to finish my mascara, Sansa,” Jeyne called through the closed door.

“Okay, but hurry they will soon be here,” Sansa said. She had gotten the message from Sandor that Pod and him would arrive in half an hour.

Sandor had told her that they would have a surprise and Sansa was more curious with every minute that passed.

The last week Jeyne and her had spent countless hours in the mall trying to find the perfect dress. They both wanted to look stunning for their boyfriends.

Ultimately, they had found what they wanted.

Sansa had bought a black dress with lace embellished bodice and a strappy open back, together with black high heels, while Jeyne had decided to buy a red dress with a rhinestone and lace embroidered bodice.

Sansa had decided to wear her hair open like Sandor liked it and now she was sitting on her bed waiting for Jeyne to be finally be done with her makeup, so Sansa could do her mascara to finish her look.

“Are you ready?” Her mother asked standing at her room door.

“Nearly. Jeyne is in the bathroom right now. Are you leaving?” Sansa asked her mother.

“Yes, you father is just putting the suitcases in the car. Is Sandor going to pick you up?” her mother asked. Her parents, Bran and Rickon were going to make a trip to her grandfather Hoster over the weekend. Robb was on a hiking trip with their cousin Jon and some of Jon’s friends.

Arya had a tourney with her paintball team in another city and wouldn’t return before Sunday. Sansa had the whole house to herself the weekend.

Her mother and father had already told her she could do a little after prom party if she wanted to. Sansa had told them that she hadn’t decided yet and if so it would probably only be her, Sandor, Jeyne and Pod.

“Yes, Sandor will come soon. Podrick and him have a surprise for us,” Sansa told her mother.

“That’s nice darling,” her mother said going down.

Jeyne finally appeared out of the bathroom and Sansa’s friend looked stunning. Jeyne usually wasn’t someone to spruce herself up, but she had really outdone herself with her look.

“Ohh my god Jeyne, you look stunning!” Sansa declared excited and her friend blushed a little.

“Are the guys on their way?” Jeyne asked.

“Probably. Sandor wrote they would be here in half an hour a few minutes ago.”

Sansa went into the bathroom, took her brand new eyeliner excitingly and drew her line as perfectly as she could. She put on her favorite perfume when the doorbell rang.

Sansa and Jeyne grabbed their purses and went downstairs. Sansa’s father had already answered the door and shook Podrick’s and Sandor’s hand.

Both boys looked in awe at their girlfriends and Sansa smiled at seeing Sandor in his suit.

Sansa’s father hugged her and wished her a nice evening and a nice weekend, since her parents wouldn’t return before Sunday. Sansa wished her father a nice weekend himself, before her father told the boys to take good care of their girls.

Sansa linked her arm with Sandor and when she stepped out of the door she saw what the boys had done.

In the driveway stood a stretch limousine. Sansa turned questioning towards Sandor and he answered before she could ask.

“Podrick and I have leased it for as long as we want. The driver is a friend of Podrick,” Sandor explained.

The driver got out and opened them the door.

“Hello ladies, my name is Bronn and I’ll be your driver for tonight,” he said.

Sandor helped her in the car before getting in himself. Podrick did the same with Jeyne after.

Being in a limousine was exactly like in the movies. Sandor unplugged a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass, while Jeyne was giggling as Podrick whispered something into her ear.

Sandor handed her the glass and the four of them toasted to an unforgettable night.

Music played from the boxes and they had a great time on their way to the community center, rented by the funds the prom committee had accumulated during the school year.

Several other students had already arrived and were chatting in front of the building, but they all turned their heads when they saw the black limousine arrive.

Bronn stopped the car and held open the door for them and Sansa saw several jaws drop when the waiting crowd saw who had arrived.

Sansa took Sandor’s arm as he led her inside.

“You look incredible Sansa,” Sandor whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek quickly.

“You look very nice too,” she gave back smiling.

A huge buffet awaited them inside and music was already coming from the speakers. The whole room had been decorated richly with balloons and tinsel.

It was just like in the movies.

“Would you like a drink?” Sandor asked and Sansa nodded.

“Come Pod, let’s get our ladies something to drink,” Sandor said dragging Podrick with him. Jeyne came giggling over to Sansa.

“It’s fantastic isn’t it, Sansa?” she asked.

“It is indeed,” Sansa answered and both girl giggled like little girls.

Sandor and Podrick returned with some glasses of punch.

“Here we go ladies,” Sandor rasped and handed Sansa her glass.

Some turmoil was at the entrance and the four watched the crowd of people around Joffrey and Margaery when they arrived alongside Harry and Myranda. Everybody tried to be close by them, in hope of maybe getting invited to the boastful after prom party Joffrey and Harry had organized at the local Continental hotel.

Sansa had told Jeyne and the boys that they would have her parents’ house for themselves the whole weekend, but they hadn’t yet made plans. They had decided to look how the evening went before making a decision.

The prom itself started and speeches were held by some students before the dance was opened, by the prom king and queen, who not surprisingly had been Joffrey and Margaery.

The prom itself was incredible beautiful. The four shared a table with Alys Karstark and her boyfriend Sigorn.

They danced several times over the course of the evening, always interrupted by short visits to the buffet.

Sansa and Sandor had the time of their lives and to be honest she felt a little tipsy by the several cups of punch and the champagne they had drunk on the way.

They had a nice chat with Alys and she apologized in honest that she had partaken in Joffrey’s cruel prank during her birthday party. One of Joffrey’s friends had threatened her to do it or he would have made some private photos of her public.

Sandor had said then that he would have beaten up that bastard and Sigorn had said that he already beaten up Ramsay for this.

The later the evening got the more people left the prom. Most people left when Joffrey and Harry called to leave for the after party.

The biggest part of the rest left to another after party held by the Mormont sisters. That’s where Alys and Sigorn went to.

Sansa, Jeyne and their boys danced again for one last time while some other pairs did the same, slower and closer now that most prying eyes had left.

Sandor had his hands on Sansa’s lower back and she looked up at his smiling face, while they moved slowly to the music.

Sansa glanced over to Jeyne and saw that Podrick was giving her a deep kiss.

She was happy for her friend. Sansa knew that Jeyne was a virgin just like her and Podrick was her first boyfriend at all. Jeyne had always been kind of the wallflower next to Sansa, but now she had found someone who deeply loved her.

After the last song had ended Sandor carefully leaned forward and Sansa got up on her toes and their lips gently brushed against each other.

Sansa looked around and saw that maybe a dozen people were left, when she asked Sandor smirking if they wanted to leave.

They left the building with Jeyne and Pod in tow. Bronn was already waiting for them, opening the door.

Jeyne was tipsier than Sansa and couldn’t stop giggling, while she got into the limousine.

“Had a nice evening?” Bronn asked smirking.

“We had indeed,” Sandor said. “Can you bring us to Sansa’s?”

“Sure mate,” Bronn said closing the division window.

Sansa couldn’t stop smiling at Sandor during the drive and the time flew until they reached the driveway to the Stark house.

“Want to come in?” Sansa asked Jeyne. Her friend looked at Podrick biting her lip before turning back to her.

“No, thank you, I think Podrick and I will rather go to his place,” Jeyne said blushing.

“Okay, have fun you two,” Sansa said hugging Jeyne.

“You too,” her friend said and winked.

Sansa and Sandor got out of the car and waved after their friends when they drove off into the night.

They went inside. Usually Lady would greet them, but her parents had taken all dogs with them over the weekend.

Sansa closed the door and she got rid of her heels, sighing satisfied to be rid of them. Sandor gently pulled her closer to him.

“Had a good evening?” he asked warmly and Sansa nodded. She got on her toes and pulled his face down to hers.

“But I know what can even make it better,” she whispered into his ear.

“Is that so?” Sandor breathed against her ear and it made shivers of excitement run down her spine.

“Yes,” she breathed, her heart beating like mad, while she led him towards her room one floor up.

When they reached her room, Sandor stopped her.

“You really want to do this?” he asked her cupping her cheek. “There is no need to rush anything.”

Sansa pulled him down for a kiss and she felt his tongue brush against her lip.

“I want to. We waited so long and this evening was so perfect. This is the perfect time,” she said pulling him into her room.

She was intoxicated by the scent of his aftershave that surrounded her while he kissed her jawline down her throat.

They slowly but surely made their way over to Sansa’s large bed and Sansa tried to undo his tie.

They reached the bed in the moment she finally had that damn thing loose and she simply let it fall to the floor.

Sandor got rid of his jacket and Sansa unbuttoned his shirt revealing his well build chest. She stroked with the tips of her finger over his hairy chest biting her lower lip.

“Ohh little bird, I love you so much,” Sandor breathed.

“I love you,” Sansa said. “My Sandor.”

Sansa threw back the blanket and both basically fell on the bed laughing, clinging to each other.

Sandor’s hands wandered over her dress, but she could feel the warmth they emitted through the thin fabric of her dress.

Sandor kissed her collarbone and gently dropped her dress strap down her left shoulder revealing her left breast.

Sandor started to hungrily kiss her breast and she felt her nipple harden. His tongue teased her nipple and when he carefully sucked it a soft moan escaped her lips.

Sansa pressed her thighs together and she felt how slick her folds were already.

Sandor lifted his head and a few strands of his hair had fallen into his face. Sansa pulled his face to hers and kissed him several times while one of his hands gently cupped her breast, kneading it carefully in a way that made shivers run down her spine.

“God you are you beautiful,” Sandor said so soft and sweet that Sansa couldn’t help herself but pull his face close to hers again until her forehead rested against his.

“I love you so much Sandor,” she breathed into his ear her finger stroking through his hair.

Their eyes met and Sansa felt she was getting lost in the grey orbs that’s were his eyes.

“I love you too Sansa,” he said. “More than you can ever imagine.” Sansa smiled up and kissed him again.

Sansa felt his cock through his pants against her leg and she rubbed her leg against it a little making Sandor groan.

Sansa carefully pushed Sandor’s shoulder until he was lying on his back. Sansa kissed her way down his chest over his belly following the trail of hair that disappeared under the hem of his pants.

Sansa pushed the other strap of her dress down her other shoulder and turned around to Sandor so he could help her with the zipper.

Sandor opened the zipper and Sansa let her dress fall off her body, leaving her in only her black lace panties.

Sansa smirked and slowly opened his belt before she slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants.

Sandor watched her in awe as she unbuttoned his pants and let her hand disappear in his pants cupping his cock and giving it some strokes through his boxer briefs. Sandor moaned under her hand and she felt his cock twitch.

Sansa remembered how surprised she had been when she had touched his cock for the first-time months ago as they had gotten bolder with their activities.

Sansa grabbed his pants by the hem and pulled his suit pants and boxer briefs down at once.

Sansa threw his pants away and crawled back up kissing him. Sandor’s right hand traveled over her back and Sansa’s wandered to his groin.

Sandor moaned when Sansa carefully cupped his balls, squeezing them a little.

“God Sansa,” he murmured and Sansa loved how he said her name. Sansa gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she kissed him a few times on his chest directly over his heart before she continued to kiss her way down again.

His cock was right in front of her and she kissed it, wrapped her finger around it stroking slowly for a few times before she kissed its tip a few times.

Sansa looked up to see if he liked what she did and Sandor was watching her in awe. It only encouraged her to continue. Before today Sansa had only made him cum a few times with her hand but today was the day to go further. He had always liked to use his mouth on her, so now Sansa wanted to use hers on him.

Sansa let her tongue travel from its base to its tip and when she let her tongue circle around its tip before wrapping her lips around his cock Sandor moaned loudly and again Sansa was glad that they were alone at home.

“Sansa…,” he rasped. “This feel…so good,” he added in a moan and Sansa felt a sense of accomplishment hearing these words.

Sansa sucked his cock for one last time letting it out with a light `plop´ sound stroking it a few times.

Sandor lifted himself up and pulled her close before turning her on her back in a swift move, looking into her eyes.

“That was wonderful Sansa. Thank you, but now it’s your turn,” he said before kissing her several times. Sansa giggled a little at the way he was saying it and she bit her lower lip when Sandor teased her breasts with his mouth before his trail of kissed continued down.

Sansa lifted her bum when he wanted to pull down her panties. Sandor let them fall on the pile of other clothes that was on the ground next to the bed.

A cool breeze came through the window and Sansa felt goosebumps on her skin.

“There aren’t words to describe your beauty, you know that?” Sandor said and she felt herself blush trying to hide her face playful in the sheet.

Sandor kissed down her legs and Sansa parted them further when he reached the inside of her thighs.

Sansa’s heartrate quickened when she felt his breath against her nether lips.

Sandor kissed her bare mound before he guided his tongue between her folds. She bit her lip and held onto the sheets, while Sandor let his tongue travel between her folds.

Sandor held her by the legs as she arched her back when Sandor started to focus on her pearl.

Her legs trembled as the waves of pure bliss rushed over her as Sandor brought her to her climax.

Sandor continued to lick her folds a few times before he carefully placed some kisses onto her pearl.

Sansa smirked like a cat that just had gotten the cream and god she had gotten it.

“That was incredible Sandor,” Sansa said and swiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Sandor lied down next to her and Sansa kissed him deeply. The tastes of both of them mixed and it only sparked Sansa’s desire for him.

Sansa pressed her body against his and got close to his ear.

“I want you,” she whispered in a hushed voice before she looked him in the eyes.

“I want you too, love,” he said and bowed over the edge of the bed to reach for his wallet, where he always carried two or three condoms with him.

Sandor sat on the edge of the bed and Sansa hugged him from behind kissing his neck. Her left hand rested on his racing heart while she stroked his cock with her right a few times.

Sandor ripped open the foil of the condom and Sansa watched him roll it down his length, before he turned his head to kiss her.

“You can still change your mind Sansa,” he said and Sansa cupped his cheek.

“I’ve never been surer about anything. I want all of you,” she said kissing his cheek quickly before she lied down.

Sandor got completely back into the bed too and adjusted the blanket a little. Sansa spread her legs for the man she loved and he crawled between them. She pulled his face to hers for a few passionate kisses.

Sansa’s heart was racing like mad. This was probably the most exciting moment of her life so far. Sandor seemed to hesitate and Sansa cupped his cheek.

“What is it Sandor?” she asked looking him in the eyes.

“I am nervous. What if it’s over too quick? What if it hurts you?” he said and Sansa smiled warmly at him. Even in this moment he worried only for her.

He pulled his face closer to hers until his nose rested against hers. She licked her lips before she spoke up.

“Sandor, _look at me_ ,” she said he looked at her and she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. “I am nervous too. But I am also excited. I am excited because you are here with me. I love you, more than I have ever thought it possible to love someone. It doesn’t matter to me if it’s over quickly. I know how much you care about my pleasure and I know that you won’t hurt me,” Sansa explained to him in a soft tone. “I love you Sandor and I want you. _Only you_.”

Sandor’s eyes were shining. He was visibly moved by her words.

“I love you too Sansa. I love you so much,” he said and pressed his lips against hers.

Sansa felt his cock brush against her slick folds and he used his right hand to guide his cock to her entrance.

Sandor slowly and carefully pushed forward and Sansa took a deep breath when he guided himself into her core.

She felt complete and Sansa flung her arms around his neck. Sandor started to move and began to slowly move in and out of her. At first his movement was a little clumsy, it was also his first time after all.

Sandor had buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her throat a few times between his thrusts.

Every time he buried himself inside her a soft moan escaped her lips right next to his ear. She held on his shoulder trying to pull him closer than he already was. This was pure joy.

It was just like Sansa imagined it to be with Sandor.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked a little out of breath.

“No, Sandor,” Sansa answered a little breathless herself. “It’s nice. Go on Sandor. It feels good.”

“Okay,” he breathed and moved a little faster.

Sansa felt another peak build up deep inside her.

“Sandor…” she moaned. “I feel I am close.”

“I am too, little bird,” he said but kept going.

Sansa finally felt herself clench around him and her toes curled as the bliss washed over her. Sansa buried her nails in his shoulder at the overwhelming feeling of happiness.

Moments later he stopped in his movement and with a deep growl she felt him find his own completion.

Sandor added a few slow but long thrusts before he propped himself up on his arm to look at her.

Sansa smiled widely at him and he smiled at her breathing heavily.

“That was…” he said breathless. “Incredible,” Sansa finished his sentence. “I know,” she said smiling and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss only interrupted by shorter kisses.

Sandor rolled off her and sighed satisfied. Sansa snuggled up to him and looked down to his cock, which was now resting half soft against him with the condom still on. Sansa felt relief that it wasn’t broken. She had often heard horror stories in school about broken condoms and a girl at her school had become pregnant during their first time. But Sandor had always assured her that he only bought good quality and not cheap ones from the gas station.

Still, Sansa was glad that it hadn’t broken. Nothing had spoiled this perfect evening.

Sansa kissed his cheek. “I’ll go to the bathroom,” she said and quickly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and refresh herself.

While she washed her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror trying to see a difference from the girl that had left to prom only hours ago. She washed her face getting rid of her makeup before she went back to her room.

Sandor was just coming back from the other bathroom. He had gotten rid of the condom and probably washed up too.

He was smiling widely at her.

They embraced each other and he buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. Sandor felt incredible warm again her. His hands gently stroking over her back.

After they loosened their embrace she looked up at his face and he gently stroked a strand of hair behind her ear.

They went back to bed and Sandor pulled the blanket around them after Sansa snuggled up to him.

“Tonight, was wonderful Sandor,” Sansa said. “Thank you.”

“I should thank you Sansa. You make me feel whole,” he said softly. “You make me feel whole too,” Sansa said and kissed his lips.

They simply lay in silence for a while, their legs tangled, exchanging kisses from time to time.

Sandor stroked her cheek with his index and she stroked her finger over his hairy cheek.

Sansa wasn’t sure if she had ever before felt this deeply satisfied. She felt herself become sleepy and she allowed a yawn to escape her mouth.

Her yawn made Sandor yawn and they both had to laugh.

“I love you,” Sansa said.

“I love you too,” he gave softly back.

“Do you already have some idea what we want to do today?” Sansa asked.

“Ohh I certainly have an idea what we can do later and tomorrow,” he said with a mischievous smirk and Sansa blushed a little.

“We can indeed. I’d like that,” Sansa said and brushed her lips against his.

“Maybe we can ask Jeyne and Pod if they want to do something,” Sansa suggested.

“Do you think they will leave the bed tomorrow?” he asked chuckling and Sansa’s thoughts drifted off to her friend, about what she was probably doing right now. It was highly likely that she was just doing what Sansa and Sandor had just done. Sansa hoped dearly for her friend that it was just as nice for her than it had been for Sansa. She would write Jeyne on WhatsApp tomorrow morning.

“We will see. I hope Podrick is good to her,” Sansa said.

“I am sure he is. He is completely in love with her. I think she won’t be disappointed.”

Sansa yawned again and Sandor pulled her closer until her back rested against his chest.

Sansa loved to be the little spoon, even if Sandor was the small spoon sometimes in the morning.

Snuggling up to each other with Sandor’s warmth in her back she felt herself become sleepier with every moment that passed.

Soon she would be asleep and she murmured a last `love you`.

Sandor kissed the back of her head.

“Sweet dreams Sansa, I love you,” he whispered against her hair and with a smile around her lips she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the inspiration for Sansa's dress 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think! Leave a comment if you like-I love to hear your opinions! :)


End file.
